Valiant Warrior
by Naarastiikeri
Summary: He never wanted to go to Lazulis, yet here he is now. Acquire experience, forging new bonds, undergoing painful memories again…


_I actually intended on publishing this story weeks ago, but somehow it took always more time… Never mind. So here it finally is. My first FF for quite some time and my first in the Last Story section. We definitely need more FFs for this game and especially for Therius. I mean he's such an awesome character and he deserves much more than (at the time I started writing this) just one story. I know you like him too! Anyways, I'm talking too much. Have fun reading and let me know what you think about it._

**Valiant Warrior**

Just My Day

A slight breeze made the little, flower petal-like things dance in the sky. It weren't that many but enough to make the all people wonder where they did come from. All except one.

Asthar, general of the imperial army, stood at the top of the Military Wing at the Lookout Point and watched them. A faint sigh escaped him.

_So eventually the land's decay reached Lazulis... Argh, but this no time to think about it. There are more important things to take care of right now_, he admonished himself in thought. Then he turned around to the knight who was guarding this place. "You there," the knight looked up, "Go and find Therius. Tell him, I need to talk to him immediately."

"At once, General." The knight saluted and stepped into the lift to do what he was ordered to. Unfortunately for him it was easier said than done. The whole castle was prevailed by busy hustle and bustle because of the ball and its preparations. Besides all the servants who were trying to make this day perfect and in the end caused more trouble than anything else, there were many other people he had never seen before. Most of them were nobles out of all corners of the empire. They all visited the island to celebrate the engagement of the counts niece, Lady Calista, and Lord Jirall of Rambaldt. As he strolled trough the castle he overheard here and there a few people talking the rumors of an arranged marriage. But the knight didn't took the time to listen, nor did he really care. What these nobles did was non of his concern. Besides that the sooner he got the young knight, the sooner he could go back to his post and have his peace.

"There it is," he mumbled to himself. He took a few more steps and stood directly in front of the door of Therius' room. With a forceful knock he made the young knight in the room notice him. "Sir Therius, the General wishes to speak to you instantly." Without waiting for an answer he turned away and went back to the Military Wing.

Within the blink of an eye the young man was awake. How long was he asleep since the nice Captain with his unmistakably laughter woke him up with it? Ten minutes? Even though it felt so it has been definitely more. There was just no way that so many people could get there in such a short span of time. And all of these people seemed to talk at the same time. Or there were more people outside than Therius would have imagined. No matter what it was – it made his head hurt even more than it already was. He tried to hide his head under the pillow, so that he couldn't hear a thing but it was of no use. "Shut the hell up," he grumbled while he was still trying to silent the world to his ears. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the environment's noises. So in the end all he could do, was to get up and hope that the day wouldn't become to bad at all. However, right at the moment he stood it seemed like it wanted to prove that he couldn't be any wronger. Everything around him suddenly appeared to spin which caused him to lose his balance and to fell back on the bed.

"Blast!" he cursed as quiet as possible, as he stroke his forehead to alleviate the pain. Apparently the previous evening didn't do him well. Even though he knew that something like this would happen he didn't refuse the general's offer. On the other hand it was most likely that the general would have taken him to the tavern even if Therius didn't want to. After all it was Therius' birthday and it became kind of a tradition over the past few years that the general would do so. And that the young knight would feel terrible the next day, as well. Since alcohol was anything but digestible for him, he couldn't drink much -in fact nothing. However, it seemed that he overdid it and now had to face the consequences of his actions.

After waiting several minutes to calm down at least a little, he tried another attempt to get up which unexpectedly went well. Even though he still felt a bit dizzy, Therius was at least able to move without falling to the ground the entire time. He stepped over to the wardrobe to pick up some fresh clothes that neatly sorted laid in there and was once more grateful for his guarding post while he got dressed. The knight was ordered to guard the entrance to the Military Wing so he'd spent most of the day outside in the Courtyard. There wouldn't be many people for all of them were supposed to be at the Ballroom meaning that there wouldn't be anyone bothering him. Besides that he got could get some fresh air which surely wasn't too bad for his current state. Well, on condition he made it there without killing himself accidentally. He put on his silver armour and hoped it would help him get there alive. At last he took up the belt with his three silver daggers. Than he was ready to leave the room. Almost…

The knight walked over to the mirror and was more than shocked about the thing he saw. His long, white hair protruded in any way imaginable, except for the way it should.

"This is going to be a great day," he grumbled as he tried to tame his hair. _Remember: No matter how bad you feel, never just collapse on your bed again._ Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember how he got there. He couldn't even recall how he got back to the castle anyway. _Let's just hope I didn't do anything embarrassing…_

When he put back the brush in its initially place, he still wasn't satisfied with the result but he couldn't do any better at the moment. After all he already wasted more than enough time that morning, so better hurried. He didn't want his superior wait for to long which he in fact already did. As far as possible he braided his long hair and fixed it with a small black ribbon. Lastly Therius picked up the sword that leant against the wall right besides his bed and finally was able to leave his room.

* * *

"You took your time," a loud confronted him when he left the lift that took him to the Lookout Point.

"My apologize, General," Therius said and bowed his head.

The general, however, didn't seem to notice it. Or maybe he didn't care about it? Therius could only wonder.

"You may leave now," Asthar turned to the unfriendly knight. In his voice laid such an demanding tone that there was no room for any complaining. The knight didn't even try to do so and left grumbling.

Silence.

Therius didn't dare to interrupt the general in his apparently deep thoughts. Though he didn't have the desire to talk, anyway. He rather enjoyed the silence. The young knight and took a deep breath. The pain in is forehead decreased instantly, although just a little.

"Are you feeling all right?" he heard a slightly worried voice besides him.

"Of course. I am perfectly fine," he answered fastly and staggered a little when he opened his eyes all too quickly.

The general scrutinized him with emphatic glances. Clearly he didn't believe the lie which wasn't too surprising at all. Therius knew as well that he wasn't convincing and therefore was grateful that Asthar didn't ask any further.

"If you say so…"

After many more moments without talking, Therius finally broke the silence. "Well, at least it will be all right." A little embarrassed he scratched his head. "I just need some rest which shouldn't be a problem since there isn't much to do today."

Instead of giving an answer the older man stared into the distance and thought about something.

"Is something the matter, General?"

"Therius, there is something else I need you to take care of," he eventually spoke.

The young knight stayed silent. What was his superior talking about? Since he had no clue about it, he waited for Asthar to explain himself.

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this. A room filled with no one but nobles? Wouldn't you say that is kind of... alarming?"

"I agree with you that there might be some trouble among them but I am certain that this is nothing the other knights couldn't handle on their own."

Asthar turned around and faced his pupil again. Somehow he looked quite amused. "You truly believe that?" he laughed but was dead serious just a few moments later. "However, this is unimportant at the moment. I wasn't talking about aggressive nobles. If my suspicions are proven to be right we will get much more trouble than just that."

Therius already knew in what direction this conversation was going. You couldn't say that he liked it and therefore searched for a way around it. On the other hand he couldn't ignore the general's warning. It was only an assumption without any evidences but Asthar's instincts proved quite a few times that they were reliable so there was actually no reason to doubt it. In the end he had to give in to himself. No matter how you looked at it, it would always come to the same conclusion. So Therius decided to get as many informations as possible about the things awaiting him. "What kind of trouble would that be, if I may ask?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know. Honestly speaking I can't even tell for sure that there is anything at all. I just want to have someone competent around in case something happens. Unfortunately, we cannot rely on these other so called knight."

So I'm supposed to protect a bunch of noblemen from whatever? All on my own? This is just my day…

"Don't worry," the genral chuckled "I won't let you fight all alone. I'll be somewhere close so you only have to take care of everything until I arrive. I believe you can handle that?"

Therius nodded slowly for his thoughts were still somewhere else. Was Asthar able to read minds? Or was it just Therius' thoughtless gaze that gave him away? Regardless of what it was, it was kind of scary.

Anyways, it was at least a small glimmer of light for the young knight for not being completely on his own. Although he would have preferred, if he was only the reinforcement but unfortunately that was impossible. So he decided to proceed to his post. Somehow he was going to survive this. "Is there something else why you wanted to talk to me, General?"

"So busy that there's no time for a little private chat without any of this commanding tone?" The irony in his voice was unmistakable. Still Asthar wasn't too surprised at all. Since the two of them arrived at Lazulis he had the impression that Therius became even more uncommunicative than he already was. It made him kind of worried even though he'd never dissemble it. "But I can't hold you off."

Something inside of him wanted Therius to stay. He couldn't tell what it was or why but it didn't matter anyway. He already made the decision to leave because he still didn't fell too good at all. Without saying any more syllable he bowed his head slightly and turned to leave.

"And one more thing," he heard Asthar's voice behind him just a moment before he entered the lift. Once again he turned around and walked a few steps towards the older man. "You won't have to stay in the Ballroom the whole time. Instead you are going to guard its entrance in the Living Area. I hope it will make you feel a little better since it's the best I could arrange."

"How…" Therius was confused. He told Asthar that he needed a bit rest, but that was just a few minutes ago. There was no way the general could have done that in this time.

"I know you well enough to know how your mind works," he explained shortly as he stepped right next to his pupil. The slight smile the knight's face that was caused through these words, vanished within a blink of an eye as Asthar ruffled through his white hair. As if he didn't already had enough problems with it. Grumbling Therius opened his hair and started to braid it anew.

"Expecting a properly reply is too much, isn't it?" the older man chuckled but he didn't seem to be surprised. "Now go." He gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

Therius didn't need to be told twice. With fast steps he left the Lookout Point and was glad that the day wouldn´t get as horrible as he thought at first.

As he strolled through the corridor of the Military Wing he could see many other knights who enjoyed themselves pretty well, as far as Therius could tell. Well, all except for one. The knight from the Lookout Point just passed Therius and mumbled incomprehensible things which didn't let him look happy. But besides him they all had some nice small chats and laughed out of no particular felt ashamed of what has become to the proud knights we once looked up to. Shaking his head he tied up his hair and stepped through the big door that lead to the Courtyard.

_It's hardly surprising that the general doesn't have any trust in them. Why did they decide to become knights in the first place anyway? Surely not because they want to protect all the people who can't defend themselves. Duty means nothing for them…_, the voice inside his head became bitter.

Lost in thoughts the knight moved onwards and didn't notice the scantily clad woman that approached him. It was only when something or someone that suddenly barged into him that he looked up to search for the reason for the sudden braking.

"Watch where you're going, idiot," she angrily snarled at him.

Therius scrutinized the woman shortly. For some reason she looked so familiar to him. Even though he couldn't say whom she reminded him of, he could tell that it wasn't a pleasant memory connected to her.

"What is this who-," the knight bit his tongue. Did he really just said that out loud? Fortunately the woman didn't seem to notice that he nearly insulted her in front of all the other knights and servants who already watched the two of them.

"You wanna know why I am here? What do you think I´m doing here?" She growled at him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see how some of the knights backed off several steps. Therius, however, wasn't impressed. " 'Cause you and mates aren't capable of doing your duty on your own."

"Ah, so your one of these… mercenaries…" Suddenly everything inside of him tensed up. So _that_ was why she looked so acquainted. The knight could only wonder if all female mercenaries were the same when it comes to looks and behavior.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was much lower than before, nevertheless it was much more aggressive.

"Hmpf," was all Therius gave as an answer and turned away. He wasn't in the mood to start a fight. Or was he?

"No wonder that Arganan chap had to hire us when his ever so sacred knights are nothing but a bunch of morons."

"Look who is talking. The girl who'd run away on the first signs of a real fight. But what else should I expect from the likes of you." _After all you're just filthy bandits._

"The likes of me?! You little…," she snarled. "Come over here and I´ll teach you some manners!"

"Ha, is that a threat?" he laughed bald. "This hotheadedness… Just like you mercenaries are supposed to be." In the end he wasn't any better, he knew that, but at least he pretended to be all calm down.

"You really want your arse kicked, don't you? Then bring it!" she shouted at him. Therius who had just walked a few steps away from her and therefore turned his back on her, could feel how she lunged for him. However, the knight was prepared for an attack. At once he grabbed the hilt of his sword to strike back but that never happened. The moment before the mercenary reached him to slash her sword through Therius' body, they heard a deep, demanding voice.

"Stay your blade."

At once both of them held in for a moment.

"G-General," was all Therius was able to stammer.

The mercenary on the other hand wasn't to impressed. In no time her hesitation shifted into anger. "What do you thing you're doing here? There's something Sir Idiot and I have to clarify so get out of my way, old git. Now!"

"Lady Mercenary," the general bowed his head slightly "I apologize for my pupils' behavior, however…"

"You're responsible for this mess of a knight? I'd say, you did a great job with that. Congratulations. Now let me straighten what you obviously missed," she interrupted him.

Asthar didn't let himself be deterred through that. "…You're causing quite a stir with your presence. Still we never meant to insult you and companions. So I ask you to forgive him for his brashness and to put your quarrel aside."

"Givin' in so easily?" she tried to madden the knight merciless who faced the ground ashamed. "Pah, such a coward. Unbelievable someone was desperate enough to name him a knight. With this behavior… Anyways, be careful not to hurt yourself with your sword there. You know, these things can be really dangerous, if you don't know how to handle them properly. But I've got better things to do than teaching you how to use it or beating some manners into an idiot who's not even worthy the afford." With these words she left and walked up to another young man, apparently one of her mercenary-friends. "Can you believe this, Zael?! Gosh, how I hate these prats. Better find some booze to survive today… I mean seriously, who does he think he is?!"

Once the danger of the two young people knocking out each other's brain was banned, the general took his leave as well. Even though he didn´t say a word, Therius knew he was meant to follow. He walked with his head lowered so he wouldn't have to face the people's loathing eyes. Nevertheless the feeling of their gazes was inerasable. Or was it just his imagination? The uncertainty about it was unbearable for Therius therefore he risked a small glance up. Nearly all of them whispered on the quite and pointed in the mercenary's direction. Luckily that meant there weren't talking about him which caused him to calm down a little. However, seeing the general stopping right next to the only tree in the Courtyard made him shivering slightly. He couldn't deny that he was kind of afraid. But why? Nearly impossible to hear he started to talk: "General Asthar… I-I am sincerely sorry for the trouble I caused. And especially about disgracing the good name of yours. Therefore I am ready to take the appropriate punishment as you see it fit."

The older man, however, didn't even seem to think about it. "Raise your head, Therius."

It took him great efforts to do as he was told to. Asthar looked at him with shrewd eyes, while Therius tried to avoid the gazes at any cost.

"You know, from time to time you're to hard to yourself."

"Still my behavior was unacceptable and…"

"It's alright, Therius. I cannot blame you for your… complicate relation to mercenaries. Eventually it had to come to something like this. I just want you to do me a favor and watch your tongue."

The knight caught his breath. _No! He can't know._

"Surprised much, eh?"

"I never said a word about it…" he spoke hesitantly. His mind was filled with that many scattered thoughts that it made his head hurt again.

"True. But I'm not that old and senile as you might think," he teased, "Especially I won't forget the person I've got to owe for this nice, little scar so easily."

"My apologize, General."

"Nonsense. It is a knight's duty to protect the defendless, is it not? And I can't say I regret it. Now the innocent little boy from back then is doing the exact same thing." Asthar smiled at the knight. Doubtless he was truly proud. And for some reason Therius' pride rose as well. He still had a long way to go to reach the general's equal, which the little dispute just proved, but he already achieved much in his life. He had to go on not let himself being throw back of these things. Like his pride his full body raised unwitting. "That's the spirit," Asthar commented when he noticed it. "Now go. Show all of them the values of a knight."

"I will, General. I won't disappoint you again."

With his head held high he left the Courtyard.


End file.
